L'homme de Vitruve
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: En faisant le ménage, John tombe sur un document compromettant. Qui aurait cru que Sherlock soit du genre à faire du collage ? Johnlock, Spoil S4E01


**L'homme de Vitruve**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour/Bonsoir :D !

Voici donc l'OS que j'ai teasé sans aucune honte dans ma fic « Déjà vu ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Petit rappel :** L'homme de Vitruve, c'est le dessin de Léonard de Vinci, celui qui représente les proportions idéales parfaites du corps humain, inscrit dans un cercle et un carré en position debout avec les bras ouverts. Voilà, c'est à savoir pour comprendre cette fic, et c'est de la culture G donc c'est cool :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans le salon du 221B, entre le coin cheminé et le coin canapé, collé au mur, il y avait une table. C'était une table en bois, solide, très simple. Avant la chute, c'était là que Sherlock et John mangeait quand la table de la cuisine était trop encombrée par les expériences de Sherlock. Maintenant, depuis que John avait réaménagé à Baker Street et qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de manger sur le canapé - ou plutôt John mangeait et Sherlock s'étalait sur lui, lui piquant à manger à même son assiette avec la deuxième fourchette que John ne manquait jamais d'apporter.

Ainsi, cette table ne servait plus que de support où s'entassait des rapports de police, des post-it, des tasses de thé vides, des notes, des livres, des études faîtes par Sherlock (qui étaient pleine de schémas, de diagrammes, de tableau, de textes couvrant des feuilles entières sans un seul saut de ligne. Jamais relu une fois écrit, jamais publié, souvent utilisé pour faire du feu).

Bref, c'était un bazar innommable. Et le passeport de John se trouvait dedans.

John se tenait devant cette table, en train de se motiver pour pouvoir entreprendre ces fouilles quasiment archéologique. Mais il avait besoin de ce passeport : Mycroft leur avait offert pour Noël des billets d'avion pour Paris, et – miracle ! – le détective avait accepté. John n'allait pas lui laisser la moindre occasion de se rétracter.

Le médecin commença donc à prendre les papiers un à un, se disant que s'il le faisait de manière méthodique, alors il arriverait au bout plus rapidement.

Il fut surpris de retrouver au fil de son triage plusieurs choses intéressantes, comme un de ses livres qui avait mystérieusement disparu après que le logicien ait décrété qu'il était idiot, son dossier scolaire, et – c'était un de ses pull sous cette pile de papier ?!

Secouant la tête de dépit, il n'eut même pas la force de se sentir contrarié.

Reprenant son triage, il prit un dossier assez épais sur une des piles. Il regarda distraitement le titre marqué sur la couverture, avant d'avoir un temps d'arrêt. Le dossier se nommait en effet sobrement « Enterrement de vie de garçon ».

Plusieurs souvenirs remontèrent. John sourit doucement en se remémorant cette soirée. Elle lui laissait une sensation douce-amère, entre regrets et rires. Rires, parce Sherlock bourré était un spectacle très drôle, et le jeu qu'ils avaient fait après complètement stupide – bien que ce soit lui qui ait eu cette « brillante » idée, Sherlock n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce jeu. Regrets, parce que ce jour-là, ils avaient été tellement proche de… Si la cliente au fantôme – impossible de se souvenir de son nom - n'était pas intervenue, alors John savaient qu'ils se seraient embrassés, Sherlock et lui. Peut-être qu'ils seraient allés plus loin. Peut-être…

John secoua la tête. Les « peut-être » ne servaient à rien, à part se prendre la tête. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé… John senti la douleur dans sa poitrine monter d'un cran. Non, ce n'était pas le moment.

Donc, malgré tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il était heureux maintenant. Tout n'était pas rose, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dépasser, mais considérant tout ce qui aurait pu très mal tourner entre temps, c'était le plus important.

Pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit - et parce qu'il était curieux - John feuilleta un peu le dossier. C'était beaucoup de calculs, mais des calculs que pour une fois, John connaissait, à base de masse et de mesure d'absorption, de volume de sang et de taux d'alcoolémie. Il y avait aussi des dossiers très détaillés sur Sherlock et lui, avec des informations comme leurs poids, leurs tailles – John grimaça en voyant le « 1m69 » inscrit sur sa fiche – et autres. Ce devait être le dossier que Sherlock avait transmis à Molly pour que celle-ci calcule le volume exact de bière – John sourit en se rappelant des éprouvettes - qu'ils devaient boire pour ne pas finir grave bourré.

Dire que ce n'avait pas été réussite aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle !

John referma le dossier, décidé à reprendre ses fouilles après cette petite séance souvenir. Mais il le fit avec un peu trop de violence, et quelques feuilles s'échappèrent du dossier.

John eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant celle qui s'était posé devant lui.

C'était une feuille différente des autres : au lieu d'une feuille remplie d'informations et de texte, c'était un dessin imprimé, celui de l'homme de Vitruve de De Vinci.

Et il y avait la tête de John dessus.

John prit le papier dans ses mains l'observant de plus près. C'était effectivement une photo de lui qui avait été découpé, et collé à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de l'homme. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans ce dossier ? Et plus important encore, _était-ce Sherlock qui as fait ça !?_

Avant que John ne puisse y réfléchir, la porte d'entrée claqua en bas, et le pas reconnaissable de Sherlock se fit entendre. _Autant demander au principal concerné_ , se dit John en se relevant.

Sherlock entra dans le salon avec fracas, et jeta théâtralement son manteau sur le portant. Malheureusement pour lui, l'effet était pas mal gâché par Rose, qui bavait allègrement sur la chemise du brun, assise dans son porte-bébé.

« - Bonjour Sherlock, dit John en allant embrasser son compagnon. Salut Princesse ! » Il aida Sherlock à détacher sa fille, et il lui fit un bisou esquimau en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que Sherlock inspectait la tâche qui maculait sa chemise en grommelant.

« - Ta fille bave, John.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Sherlock, soupira John, amusé. A son âge, c'est tout à fait normal, surtout que ses dents sont en train de pousser. Et ça ne peut pas être « ma » fille quand ça t'arrange !

\- Je ne suis que son parrain je te rappelle. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais plus - dieu m'en garde !, rajouta-t-il sur un ton taquin - mais jusque-là, c'est ta fille quand elle bave - et quand elle pleure la nuit. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Rose, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

John se figea quelque peu au sous-entendu de l'adoption, et la douleur revint en force. Il savait que si sa récente relation avec le détective suivait son cours alors cela finirait par arriver, mais ce que ça sous-entendait était encore trop frais.

Alors que Sherlock allait dans leur chambre pour se changer, il alla poser Rose dans son parc. Récupérant le collage qu'il avait posé à l'arrivé du détective, John alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, en gardant un œil sur sa fille.

« - ça a marché du tonnerre avec Mycroft, il était tellement gêné d'avoir Rose sur les genoux qu'il a dit oui à absolument tout ce que je lui ai demandé ! Claironna Sherlock en revenant dans la pièce et en s'installant face à John. J'ai l'argument parfait pour avoir tout ce que je veux du gouvernement » dit-il d'un air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même.

Air qui s'effondra complètement quand il remarqua enfin ce que tenait John.

« - Où tu as trouvé ça !? S'exclama-t-il, presque... honteux ? Bien sûr, c'était caché sous une apparence calme, mais John sentait bien la pointe de panique dans sa voix.

\- je l'ai trouvé en faisant du ménage. C'est donc bien toi qui l'as fait, déduit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Te moque pas, se renfrogna Sherlock. Le mariage fais faire des choses bizarres à tout le monde. Après tout, ce n'est pas censé être "le début d'une nouvelle ère" ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

John se crispa à la mention du mariage. La douleur, encore elle, revint en force au souvenir de Mary.

 _Non, n'y pense pas !_

John revint au premier sujet de conversation.

« - Tu penses que j'ai un corps parfait. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est plus tellement un secret.

\- Quand même, l'homme de Vitruve… C'est très flatteur.

Tout en disant ça, il se leva et se plaça à califourchon sur Sherlock.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'idées à propos de ce que je vais faire de ce corps parfait ce soir… ronronna-t-il.

En réponse, Sherlock l'embrassa.

Le collage tomba au sol, complètement oublié. Rose réussit à le récupérer à travers les barreaux de son parc, et se fit un devoir de le mordiller et de baver avec enthousiasme dessus.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, Sherlock ne se fâcha pas, et haussa juste les épaules.

Après tout, il avait maintenant ce corps parfait pour lui tout seul.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Pour info, ce collage est réel, et visible à l'écran dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 3. Il est réellement présent dans le dossier que Sherlock donne à Molly, et apparaît donc dans cette scène.

J'ai écrit ça entre la diffusion de l'épisode 1 et l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. Je n'ai donc pris en compte que l'épisode 1, et la mort de Mary, puisque je ne sais pas ce qui se passera la semaine prochaine ! Si ça se trouve, Rose meure (ça serai horrible !). John est en plein deuil dans cette histoire, et pour moi, il a tendance à intérioriser sa douleur et à présenter un masque heureux à la face du monde, même si la douleur ne part jamais. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu l'impression que je mettais ça à la trappe, comme s'il s'en était remis super vite. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que je voulais donner, c'est juste que son deuil n'était pas le sujet principal. Dans ma vision des choses, il lui reste encore un très long parcours pour réussir à faire totalement son deuil. Heureusement, Sherlock est là pour l'aider :)

Je remercie du fond du cœur PetitPentagram, qui m'a donné des conseils pour rendre Sherlock plus IC, vu que la première version contenait des dialogues assez bizarres dans sa bouche.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt !


End file.
